


Twinkie Twinkie Little Star

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: На небе только и разговоров, что о Твинки.
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Kudos: 10





	Twinkie Twinkie Little Star

Выживать в постапокалиптическом мире было очень просто. Всё равно, что ездить на велосипеде.

Который горит.

И всё горит.

И ты в постапокалиптическом мире.

Чтобы не сосредоточиваться так сильно на безысходности их с Долорес положения, Пятый придумал им рутину. Это должно было помочь им продраться через новый день, даже если новый день значительно хуже предыдущего, и была очень простой: ешь, добывай, спи, повторяй.

Они старались радоваться мелочам. Редким дождям, проклевывающейся зелени, алкоголю в неразбитой таре, новым пластинкам, книгам, чудом пережившим трагедию.

Ещё Пятый постоянно ставил перед собой новые мелкие цели. Должно было быть что-то, что заставляло бы его двигаться вперёд независимо от его настроения. Что-то кроме «позаботиться о Долорес» и «вернуться к семье и остановить Апокалипсис».

Иногда это были «полезные» цели, вроде «Найти новую тележку для Долорес» и «Сообразить новые силки», а иногда полная чушь.

Именно такой ерундой и была навязчивая идея Пятого найти коробку уцелевших Твинки.

— На небе, — говорил Пятый, сидя у костра и глядя Долорес в глаза, — только и разговоров, что о Твинки.  
— Ты перегибаешь, — улыбалась Долорес. — К тому же, Твинки ведь бисквит и ванильный крем. Не думаю, что за эти семь лет они не превратились в новое оружие массового поражения.  
— Это же чистая химия, — Пятый погладил её по руке. — Это как гамбургер из МакДональдса. Никогда не испортится.

Долорес только тихо хмыкнула и прижалась к нему, устроив голову у него на плече.

***

В останках попадавшихся им Уоллмартов всегда находились консервы.

— Если бы человечество знало, что нас ждёт, то в местах поклонений висели бы не расписные портреты божков, а «Банки с супом Кэмпбелл» Уорхола, — подшучивал Пятый каждый раз.  
— Может, ты можешь стать пророком, когда вернёшься.

Долорес сидела в своей новой тележке в окружении их скромного скарба и провизии. Ждала, пока он закончит рыться в завалах.

— Тогда мне будут верить только разные ебанько. И я сам прослыву безумцем, — Пятый посмотрел на неё через плечо и ухмыльнулся. — Мы ведь этого не хотим.  
— Ну, ты не очень адекватен, будем честны.

Пятый развернулся и вопросительно выгнул бровь.

— Ты всё ещё не бросил идею найти Твинки. Это ничего хорошего о твоей нормальности не говорит.  
— Ну да, ну да, конечно, — Пятый закатил глаза.

Искать Твинки, впрочем, он всё равно не перестал.

***

Один раз они нашли съехавший в кювет грузовик с ярким логотипом Хостесс на кузове. Пятый выронил ручку от тележки и чуть не забыл, как дышать. Это было оно: Твинки были всё ближе, ещё немного, и он сможет съесть это лакомство, настоящее золото этого постапокалиптического мира. Он нашёл в тележке монтировку и спрыгнул в кювет. Даже если бы он сейчас полетел вниз кубарем, а не приземлился на ноги, он бы не расстроился. Твинки были так близко.

— А вдруг там сидит что-то? — крикнула ему из тележки Долорес. Но Пятый её будто бы не слышал.

Он отломал замок, забрался внутрь кузова и принялся рыться в коробках. Коробок было множество, и Пятый вскрыл каждую из них.

И в каждой из них не было ничего, кроме розовых Сно Боллсов.

Разочарование Пятого можно было сравнить разве что с ужасом, который он испытал, оказавшись в горящем мире.

***

День шёл за днём, неделя за неделей, месяц за месяцем. Твинки так и не попадались им по пути. Только пустые коробки, раздавленные упаковки, мятые этикетки. Но Пятый был всегда был упрямым, ничему не учился и жаждал Твинки.

И однажды ему всё-таки повезло. В тот раз они решили разведать, что ждёт их на севере, и отправились к границам Канады. Все придорожные заправки сгорели, разнородные забегаловки превратили в гору руин, от лесов почти ничего не осталось. Но среди редких деревьев затаился чей-то летний домик, покосившаяся деревянная хижина.

Первым делом Пятый проверил, нет ли в хижине чего-нибудь хищного и агрессивного, а потом внёс в неё Долорес и устроил её на диване. Первый раз за все эти годы, они могли отдохнуть в комфорте, под целой крышей и без гуляющих ветров.

— Отдыхай, — Пятый похлопал Долорес по плечу. — А я посмотрю, нет ли тут ничего съестного.

Кладовка обнаружилась сразу и была полна консерв, моли, непригодной для пищи крупы и коробок с батончиками. Среди плесневелых гранол и рассыпающегося шоколада нашёлся и единственный, последний в мире бисквит Твинки в вакуумной упаковке.

— Долорес! — Пятый выскочил из кладовки с видом победителя, будто он не Твинки наконец-то нашёл, а путь домой и способ остановить Апокалипсис. — Долорес, это великий день!  
— Так уж? — Долорес улыбнулась и похлопала по дивану рядом с собой. — Может, ты всё-таки не будешь его есть?  
— Ты думаешь, я так долго искал Твинки, чтобы потом хранить его в кармане и не давать в обиду? О, нет, — он покачал головой, плюхнулся рядом с Долорес и поднял Твинки на ладони. Улыбка его становилась всё шире, и скулы от этого сводило. Он торопливо разорвал упаковку, достал бисквит и приготовился съесть его в два укуса, но осёкся.  
— Хочешь? — он протянул лакомство Долорес, но та только помотала головой. Улыбка у неё была какой-то натянутой. Пятый решил, что подумает об этом позже.

Он съел Твинки в два укуса, даже не прожевал толком. Бисквит с ванильным кремом был приторно сладким и напоминал о детстве. О тех временах, когда до Апокалипсиса оставалось ещё семнадцать лет, а до его скачка в будущее — считанные дни.

— Знаешь, — Долорес погладила его по спине. — А ведь Твинки могут храниться всего семь дней. Это свежий продукт.

Пятый замер. Нахмурился, обернулся на Долорес и встретился с ней взглядом.

Теперь Долорес была зверино серьёзна.

— Твою мать.


End file.
